Il suffit d'un regard
by Feather Pen Soul
Summary: Harry Potter devient le favori du jeune roi, Drago Malfoy. Leur relation, entre passion et domination, les emmènera plus loin qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.
1. Délicieuse rencontre

Dans la salle du trône, Draco se déplaçait lentement devant les jeunes hommes, qu'on avait choisi pour lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient un halo lumineux autour de son corps.

De ses yeux gris, il scrutait les éphèbes, qui attendaient, tête baissée, en signe de soumission. Il ne savait lui-même ce qu'il recherchait. Il était las de ces jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes qui partageaient sa couche, le temps d'une soirée. Le jeune roi se détourna du groupe, rejetant sa superbe chevelure en arrière et fit quelques pas sur le sol blanc et marbré.

La salle était immense, marquant le pouvoir et la richesse du royaume de Hogwarts. Dans les tons blancs, ors et argents, elle reflétait l'esprit noble et pur de ce que représentait la famille Malfoy, qui régnait sur le royaume depuis plusieurs générations. Son trône, sculpté dans de l'ivoire et orné de pierres précieuses, s'imposait, majestueux.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers les jeunes hommes qui attendaient toujours, il fut intrigué par un mouvement. Son œil aiguisé avait perçu un regard vert, vite baissé lorsqu'il avait reporté son attention sur les éphèbes. Cela l'amusa et Drago porta son attention sur celui qui osait se montrer curieux et défiait les règles.

Voyant que le roi s'avançait vers eux, les jeunes hommes s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, lui laissant le passage. Draco put enfin voir celui qu'il cherchait et qui l'avait intrigué. Ce dernier leva la tête à son arrivé et le monarque fut grisé par ce qu'il put lire dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme en question était un grand brun musclé avec une peau de miel et ce qui finit par décider le jeune roi, fut les yeux singuliers, d'une couleur émeraude, vive et éclatante.

- Comment te nommes-tu ?

Le brun s'inclina et fixa le roi plus longtemps que ne l'exigeait l'étiquette :

- Harry Potter, votre Majesté.

- D'où viens-tu ?

- Des mystérieuses contrées du Royaume de Slytherin, votre Majesté.

Draco se détourna de lui pour s'adresser aux servantes :

- Préparez-le et emmenez le dans mes appartements.

Le personnel s'exécuta, alors qu'il sortit de la salle, surveillée par des soldats.

* * *

- Votre Majesté, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

Assis derrière son bureau, le jeune Malfoy fronça le sourcil devant les paroles de son bras droit, Severus Snape. Ce dernier, plutôt agité, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Parle donc !

- Et bien… d'après les messages de nos espions, le roi de Slytherin agrandit ses armées. Nous savons fort bien vous et moi que seul le pouvoir et la gloire l'intéressent. Après sa conquête récente du royame de Hufflepuff, il peut décider de s'attaquer à nous.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il plissait ses yeux tel un félin :

- Qu'il vienne et je le réduirai en poussières.

- La puissance de Jedusor n'est pas à sous-estimer. Il vous faut avant tout protéger votre peuple.

- Fais attention à tes paroles, Snape. Si Jedusor croit qu'il peut nous écraser comme de vulgaires insectes, il se leurre. Notre armée est puissante. Et qu'importe, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'acceptera pas que son ennemi de toujours, puisse ainsi agrandir son royaume. Nous aurons son appui.

- Nous devons revoir le système de défense au niveau des frontières, votre Majesté.

La mer nous protège et nous en discuterons demain. Je suis las de tout cela.

Severus, s'inclina et regarda, dépité, le jeune roi qui se retirait.

* * *

Drago était maintenant à mille lieux de Jedusor et de Snape et de ses fonctions de roi. A présent, ce qui comptait pour lui, était le corps qui l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il empruntait le couloir qui l'amènerait à ses appartements, de petites mains vinrent se poser sur ses yeux et un corps mutin se colla à son dos. Le parfum délicat qui vint chatouiller ses narines, lui permit de reconnaître aisément son porteur.

- Pansy…

- Votre Majesté, cela fait plusieurs soirs que j'attends votre venue.

Se retournant, il vit une belle jeune femme brune s'incliner devant lui, un sourire tout sauf innocent sur le visage. Pansy Parkinson était son épouse qu'il n'appréciait guère mais qu'il devait supporter. Ensemble, ils avaient eu l'héritier que le royaume quémandait, il y a quelques mois, un petit garçon prénommé Scorpius. Et depuis, Draco ne voyait son épouse que lors des cérémonies.

De nature jalouse, Pansy supportait mal de voir son époux dans les bras d'autres hommes et femmes, mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire sur les relations extra-conjuguales qu'avait son mari. Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'il ne restait jamais bien longtemps avec ses amants et amantes. Elle désespérait de l'avoir pour elle toute seule. Cependant, Drago la trouvait insignifiante. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà répudié et envoyé dans un couvent. Le seul problème était qu'il se mettrait à dos un de ses seigneurs les plus puissants de son royaume, le Duc Parkinson, qui lui fournissait des matières premières, telles que l'or.

- Tu me gènes et ce n'est pas toi que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment.

- Se détournant d'elle, il reprit sa route, ne voyant pas le visage défiguré par la colère de Pansy.

* * *

Pénétrant dans sa chambre, Drago vit la silhouette nue de son futur amant, debout, regardant par le biais d'une ouverture, l'obscurité de la nuit ainsi que la mer au dehors. Les vagues se faisaient doucement entendre comme une berceuse, s'écrasant contre les rochers. Silencieusement, il se rapprocha de lui, se plaçant dans son dos, alors qu'il le mangeait du regard. On lui avait fait prendre une douche et le brun sentait maintenant la lavande, ainsi qu'un parfum boisé et sauvage.

Le roi déposa un baiser dans le cou du jeune homme et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier frissonner.

Le jeune Harry se retourna vers lui et au lieu de baisser le regard comme l'exigeait l'étiquette, il le fixa droit dans les yeux de son incroyable regard vert, où scintillaient quelques pépites d'or.

Une chaleur s'immisça dans son ventre et il se sentit grisé. Il embrassa le jeune éphèbe qu'il avait en face de lui, à pleine bouche, plaquant son corps musclé contre le sien. Son érection était déjà présente et celle du brun ne tarda pas à venir.

Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en sentant le heure homme enrouler ses bras autour de lui et prendre le contrôle du baiser. Alors qu'il allait riposter, l'éphèbe le bascula sur la couche et s'allongea sur lui, le déshabillant, tout en continuant ses caresses.

Il se laissa faire un moment mais alors qu'il tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur l'échange, une langue vint titiller une partie sensible de son corps, la prenant tout de suite en bouche.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur les draps soyeux et sentit monter le plaisir. A un moment, une langue passa sur son intimité et il se redressa brusquement.

- Que crois-tu faire ?

- Chuuut… rallongez-vous votre Majesté, vous allez aimer.

- Je t'interdis de…

Il se contracta lors de l'entrée d'un premier doigt dans cet endroit jamais profané et gémit, sentant ses parois s'écarter. Le membre fin fit lentement des mouvements circulaires, ressortant pour mieux rentrer par moment, la bouche s'occupant de son membre dur. Il dut avouer que c'était très agréable. Mais il était le souverain, et il ne tolèrerait pas que qui que ce soit le pénètre.

Il attrapa le brun par le cou et le fit basculer sous lui. Ce dernier surpris, ne put anticiper le mouvement du roi. Draco, lui écarta les jambes et pour le punir de son insolence, le pénétra d'un mouvement sec, souriant de voir son visage crispé de douleur et également de plaisir.

Cet éphèbe aimait décidément lui tenir tête. Il entama un va-et-vient rageur comme pour lui montrer qui était le maître. Le souverain prit plaisir à entendre les gémissements et cris de son amant, et esquissa un rictus à la suite de l'orgasme du brun. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, jouissant avec satisfaction dans l'intimité de l'éphèbe.

Il avait trouvé son passe-temps pour les jours à venir.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier court chapitre? Les prochains seront plus longs. Votre avis m'intéresse, alors n'hésitez pas! :)**


	2. Inquiétudes et découvertes

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Des nouveaux couples apparaissent. L'histoire n'est pas seulement centrée sur la relation entre Draco et Harry, sinon où est le plaisir? ^^ **

**Merci pour les reviews qui sont toujours sources de motivation pour moi. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**lemonpowwa: Merci à toi! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**

**Realita: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, j'y vais tout doucement avec l'intrigue et il y aura des surprises.**

**x-Sa-Chan-x: Merci :)**

**Mayura-8: Merci :) Peut-être as-tu raison, qui sais? ;) **

* * *

Severus Snape, Main du Roi et parrain du souverain des terres de Hogwarts, en avait plus qu'assez du comportement aussi peu responsable du roi. Le jeune Draco, qui avait une confiance toute particulière en Severus, lui déléguait toutes les charges.

L'homme avait fort à faire en ce moment puisqu'il devait s'occuper des préparatifs pour le Tournoi de Feu qui avait lieu chaque année, au début de l'été.

Severus devrait voir avec le Grand Argentier, le moyen de faire le plus d'économies possible. Et ce n'était pas avec un souverain tel que Draco, qu'il en ferait. Le jeune roi était plus que friand de tournois et de grandes réceptions, qu'il donnait pour bien montrer au reste du monde, sa puissance.

Cela n'était pas pour rassurer Severus. A trop étaler son pouvoir et sa richesse, le royaume risquait d'attirer les convoitises, à l'exemple du souverain Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

La cruauté de ce dernier était bien connue, ainsi que sa soif de pouvoir et de gloire. Severus devrait revoir la défense au niveau des frontières avec le Conseil des Ordres, il n'était guère serein à propos de cela.

Alors qu'il lisait les rapports des espions envoyés à Slytherin et qu'il ne cessait de se faire un sang d'encre pour l'avenir du Royaume, on toqua à la porte de son bureau.

Un homme de haute stature pénétra dans la pièce et il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. Sirius Black, le Général des Armées.

Il n'appréciait guère cet homme mais devait cependant avouer qu'il était sérieux dans ses devoirs, bien que son côté volage venait ternir quelque peu le tableau.

En regardant la silhouette du Général, il ne pouvait que comprendre l'intérêt qu'il éveillait chez les dames de la Cour.

De haute taille, le corps bien proportionné et fort, élégant dans son costume militaire, épée sur la hanche, il avait un côté sombre et mystérieux. Ses cheveux, lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules étaient cuivrés et ondulés. Les quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front, donnaient plus d'intensité à son regard gris perçant. Ses traits aristocratiques et sa mâchoire carrée ne venaient qu'ajouter à son charme. De son visage, se dégageait un côté amical, bien qu'il affichait en ce moment un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de la Main du Roi.

_- Vous vouliez me voir, Snape ?_

Severus se leva, peu amène et agaçé :

_- Je ne vous aurai pas fait appeler dans le cas contraire, Black. Le souverain de Slytherin m'inquiète et d'après les rapports de nos espions, il ne cesse d'agrandir ses armées et se réunit très souvent avec son conseil. Nous devons revoir notre défense._

_- Snape, Voldemort est un fou furieux qui peut à tout moment nous tomber dessus, malgré tous les accords et traités signés après la Grande Guerre. Vous devez savoir que j'entraîne mon armée dans ce but éventuel. Nos frontières sont parfaitement surveillées et l'armée est préparée à défendre le royaume à chaque moment de la journée et de la nuit. Vous devriez vous détendre un peu._

Le Général alla se servir du vin sans demander au préalable l'autorisation au conseiller et lui tendit une coupe, qu'accepta Severus en levant un sourcil. Il le trouvait un peu trop proche de lui à son goût.

_-J'aimerai quand même revoir notre système de défense si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients._

Black lui adressa un regard ironique et hocha la tête, tout en buvant son vin.

Severus avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Assis à l'ombre dans les jardins royaux, le jeune Draco jouait aux échecs avec son plus proche ami, Blaise Zabini.

_- J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'es encore pris un nouveau jouet hier. Tu t'es fait amené de nouveaux garçons pour ton harem alors que tu as déjà une centaine d'hommes et de femmes à ta disposition ! Echec._

Loin de s'offusquer du ton familier avec lequel Blaise s'adressait à lui, Draco sourit :

_- Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pris de la chaire fraîche, au sens littéral comme au sens propre. Un peu de changement n'est jamais mauvais. Bonne attaque mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Fais attention à ta reine._

_- En parlant de reine, sais-tu que ta chère et tendre est venue me voir ce matin ? Elle m'a fait comprendre très subtilement que je devais te parler à son sujet. Tu la délaisses trop à son goût._

Le blond leva son regard gris vers son ami, tout en dégustant un raisin.

_- Cette chère Pansy refuse de voir qu'elle n'est mon épouse qu'à titre officielle. Je le lui ai déjà fait comprendre._

_- Elle t'aime._

Le souverain fit un geste agacé, se concentrant sur le jeu.

_- Ne me parle pas de telles futilités. Je ne croie qu'en la débauche et la luxure. L'héritier que le peuple quémandait, je l'ai produit. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec Pansy. Tu es pris au piège, Blaise._

Etonné, le jeune homme regarda le jeu et eut un petit sourire.

_- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Et ta vision si peu romantique du monde me désespère._

_- Que veux-tu ? Et toi ? Quand viendras-tu piocher dans mon fameux harem. Tu sais bien que tu es le seul qui pourrait se le permettre._

_- Je te remercie de ta générosité mais je m'en passe très bien._

_- Je sais bien que tu n'apprécies guère tout ce qui se rapporte à l'esclavagisme mais ils sont libres de partir quand ils le veulent. Ils ne sont pas enchaînés à moi et de toute manière, ils ne peuvent se passer de moi une fois qu'ils ont partagé ma couche. De plus, ils sont logés et nourris au palais et n'ont vraiment pas à se plaindre. Nous ne sommes pas à Slytherin, Blaise._

_- Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait le choix de m'exiler ici. Echec et mat. Tu as perdu._

Observant l'échiquier, Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement perdu. Décidément, Blaise était un fin stratège et bien entendu extrêmement doué aux échecs. Le blond ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, et surtout pas devant lui.

_- Tu as eu de la chance. Viens, allons prendre nos chevaux. Cela me donnera l'occasion de te parler de ce bel éphèbe, qui vient justement de ton cher pays. Il est vraiment délicieux._

* * *

Harry se promenait à l'extérieur du palais. Il s'était laissé porter par le magnifique jardin, appréciant le calme et la beauté des lieux. Les courtisans le détaillaient du regard, chuchotant sur son passage. Les ignorant, il continuait tranquillement sa promenade.

Après sa nuit avec le roi, il avait rejoint au matin, l'aile du palais où les autres membres du harem étaient logés. Les sentant quelque peu hostiles, il n'avait pas cherché à faire connaissance et s'était isolé. De toute manière, il préférait la solitude à une compagnie ennuyeuse.

Il avait pensé qu'il serait privé de sa liberté en venant ici mais à son grand étonnement, il pouvait sortir du palais durant la journée et on le prévenait d'avance si le roi souhaitait le voir. Ce dernier faisait rarement appel à son harem dans la journée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit qu'il était arrivé devant l'écurie du palais. Adorant les chevaux, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et admira les magnifiques animaux racés.

Il fut particulièrement attiré par un beau cheval dont la robe était d'un blanc pur avec pour seule couleur, un trait noir sur le front. Il s'approcha de la barrière en bois et caressa l'animal sur le front, lui murmurant des mots doux.

_- Beau cheval, hein?_

Un peu surpris, Harry se retourna pour voir un grand jeune homme roux au visage sympathique, qui lui souriait.

_- En effet._

_- C'est celui de sa Majesté. Son nom est Dark Snow, à cause de sa robe blanche et de cette tâche noire._

_- Je suis désolé de m'être invité comme ça._

_- Ah non, t'inquiète. Un peu de compagnie de fait jamais de mal. Je suis Ronald Weasley mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron._

Le jeune homme lui tendit une main qu'il serra avec plaisir.

_- Harry Potter._

Content de te connaître. Tu fais partie du harem de sa Majesté, c'est ça ?

_- Oui. Tu travailles ici ?_

_- Je suis palefrenier. Ca fait pas longtemps que je suis là. Mes parents sont plutôt pauvres et je ne voulais plus être un poids pour eux. Ma sœur aussi fait partie du harem, elle s'appelle Ginevra et est aussi rousse que moi. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu avoir du boulot ici. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu ?_

Harry écoutait amusé, le jeune homme parler, quand même content de rencontrer quelqu'un de simple et d'aussi sympathique.

_- Je pense que oui._

Le roux ouvrit la stalle du cheval et s'y engouffra. Harry put voir le corps musclé et robuste du jeune homme, qui indiquait ses origines de paysan, s'activer. Armé d'une brosse et d'un sceau, il se mit à nettoyer le cheval.

_- Tu peux rester. C'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi sympathique. Sinon c'est comment la vie au palais ?_

_- Je suis arrivé hier et je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre. Mais c'est différent de chez moi._

_- Tu viens d'où ?_

_- De Slytherin._

Le roux arrêta tout mouvement.

_- T'es sérieux ? C'est comment là-bas ?_

_- Dur, sinon je ne serai pas ici._

_- Je pense bien. Ta famille est restée là-bas ?_

_- Mes proches sont tous morts._

_- Pas de chance._

_- J'ai quand même eu la chance d'avoir grandi dans une bonne famille et d'avoir été instruit._

_- Du coup, tu sais lire et écrire ?_

_- Pourquoi cette question ?_

Il vit le roux, qui baissa la tête, gêné.

_- J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à lire et écrire. Je sais que c'est stupide avec ma condition._

_- Pas du tout ! Je pourrai t'apprendre si tu veux._

_- C'est vrai ?_

Le visage de Ron s'illumina et il lui adressa un grand sourire.

_- Bien-sûr !_

* * *

Draco s'engouffra dans l'écurie avec Blaise, alors que les occupants s'inclinaient devant lui. Il entendit une conversation entre deux hommes et reconnut la voix de son amant d'hier soir. Il fut étonné d'apprendre que ce dernier avait reçu une bonne éducation et alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Blaise qui était aussi intrigué, il se dirigea vers la stalle de son cheval.

Il y vit un rouquin avec un physique fort avantageux mais pas de son goût, discuter avec son éphèbe.

Ces derniers se retournèrent vivement à son approche et s'inclinèrent avec respect.

Le responsable de l'écurie vint à sa rencontre presqu'en rampant, lui demandant s'il pouvait faire quoique ce soit. Il le congédia d'un geste de la main, impatient, alors qu'il laissait son regard couler sur le corps appétissant, qu'il avait devant lui.

Le brun portait une tunique beige en toile, faisant ressortit sa peau matte. Encore une fois, il fut hypnotisé par les yeux verts du jeune homme. Il alla flatter l'encolure de son cheval, se tournant vers le brun.

_- Alors comme ça tu es instruit?_

Le garçon lui adressa un petit sourire, provocateur ? et acquiesça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise et vit que ce dernier dévorait du regard le rouquin. Esquissant un rictus et lançant un regard complice à son ami, il décida de remettre à plus tard la ballade à cheval. Décidément, ce jeune Harry l'intriguait.

* * *

Alors qu'il voyait le souverain s'emparer du brun et s'éloignait avec, Blaise reporta son attention sur le palefrenier, qui gardait la tête baissée, rougissant.

Il appréciait ce corps fort et robuste, ainsi que cette timidité touchante. En s'approchant du rouquin, il sourit doucement. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin du harem de Draco pour trouver quelqu'un.

_- Cela te plairait-il d'apprendre à lire?_

Il se demanda s'il était vraiment possible d'être aussi rouge que cela. Le pauvre garçon se mit à bafouiller :

_- Je… je… My Lord, je m'excuse… ce n'était vraiment pas…_

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne trouve guère cela stupide. Tu as fini ta journée pour aujourd'hui, viens avec moi._

Il vit le jeune homme s'avancer timidement dans sa direction et souriant, il rentra au palais.

* * *

**Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? N'oubliez pas une petite review qui fait toujours plaisir :)**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Jeu de séduction et passion

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre fraîchement fini!**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Realita : Merci encore une fois pour ta review Heureuse que le couple Blaise et Ron te plaise. Il y a un rapprochement entre eux dans ce chapitre et ta curiosité sur le passé de Harry sera satisfaite également. Bisous**

**Ecnerrolf : Merci à toi**

**Mayura-8 : Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas d'un Draco sans cœur pour cette fic. Il a bien entendu ses mauvais côtés. C'est un roi, il ne faut pas l'oublier et tout le monde lui doit obéissance ) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt.**

**Marquise : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**

**Elohpdm : Ca me fait plaisir que j'ai réussi à te faire aimer au moins un UA ^^ et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Ce sont aussi mes deux couples préférés donc tant mieux ! A bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Draco observait le jeune homme à ses côtés, alors qu'ils marchaient dans un endroit tranquille.

_- Raconte-moi._

_- Que voulez-vous savoir, votre Majesté ?_

Tout en parlant, l'éphèbe le regardait droit dans les yeux et le roi plissa les siens, ayant un sourire en coin.

Le brun savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il avait sur son entourage et il en jouait. Mais Draco Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était le souverain des terres de Hogwarts et malgré le fait que les yeux verts de Harry étaient remarquables, il n'était qu'un membre de son harem.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il l'intriguait. Son passé surtout. On ne trouvait pas beaucoup d'esclaves, s'il pouvait l'appeler comme cela, qui étaient éduqués. Peut-être son précédent maître avait-il été généreux ? Ce qui l'étonnait grandement, vu qu'à Slytherin, la cruauté était de mise et les esclaves avaient une condition déplorable.

_- Et bien, d'après toi ? Je veux connaître ton passé ? Où as-tu été instruit ?_

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et hésita avant de répondre.

_- Mon passé est très flou. Tout ce dont je me souviens est que ma famille, qui avait des titres auparavant, a été tuée. Un marchand d'esclaves m'a trouvé presque mort dans la boue et m'a vendu à un maître. Il était cruel et je me suis enfui, un jour alors que la surveillance s'était relâchée. D'autres jeunes hommes dans la même condition que moi allaient être conduits ici et je me suis fondu dans la masse. On disait qu'à Hogwarts la condition d'esclaves n'existait pas._

Le souverain hochait la tête.

_- Tu étais donc un noble ?_

_- Je… je ne sais plus… J'étais encore un enfant à cette époque et j'ai tout oublié._

_- Et bien, sache qu'ici tu es libre, libre de partir ou de rester. Tu es seul maître de ta condition. Tant que tu respectes le souverain de ces terres, tu seras bien traité._

L'éphèbe s'inclina, souriant au roi.

_- Vous êtes bon et juste, votre Majesté._

_- Je ferai sûrement appel à toi ce soir, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi._

Suite à ces mots, Draco caressa le visage de Harry, le collant à lui. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un valet.

_- Votre Majesté, Sir Snape vous fait savoir que le Conseil se réunit à l'instant._

Agacé, le souverain délaissa le jeune homme et se retourna vers le valet, qui s'inclina aussi bas qu'il le pouvait.

_- Ah, ce Severus, toujours aussi pointilleux. Heureusement qu'il s'occupe des intérêts de ce royaume mieux que moi, mais il trouve toujours le pire moment pour m'importuner. Dis lui que je lui fais entièrement confiance et qu'il peut mener le Conseil sans ma présence._

Le jeune roi prit alors la direction du palais, sans un regard pour son amant du moment.

* * *

Ron suivit l'homme devant lui, complètement émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait pu voir autant de richesses et de beauté.

Bien qu'il travaillait comme palefrenier dans les écuries du roi, il avait toujours vu le palais de loin et n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait cet homme qui semblait proche du roi, cet homme qui avait une drôle de couleur de peau et qui voulait lui apprendre à lire et à écrire.

Il avait été subjugué par sa prestance alors qu'il accompagnait le souverain. Jamais n'avait-il vu plus bel homme ! Que ce soit son visage aux traits fins mais différents de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant et de son corps au teint caramel. Habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur le torse, et chaussé de bottes en cuir, Ron pouvait voir ses muscles saillants.

Il n'osait le regarder dans les yeux, ni ouvrir la bouche en sa présence et le suivait silencieux, regardant tout autour de lui.

Tant de monde vivait dans ce palais ! Des domestiques s'activaient partout et les membres de la Cour, chuchotaient sur leur passage.

Sans doute devaient-ils rire de lui, de ses cheveux roux et de ses habits sales.

Ron baissa la tête honteux et le feu aux joues. Depuis son enfance, il avait subi les moqueries sur son apparence. Les roux n'étaient pas appréciés et leur couleur de cheveux était souvent associée au Malin.

Toute sa famille en avait souffert mais ils avaient réussi à se faire accepter de la communauté par leur bonté et leur générosité.

Ses proches lui manquaient énormément mais il ne pouvait se plaindre de sa nouvelle condition en tant que palefrenier. Ici, il était nourri et logé très correctement.

Alors qu'ils empruntèrent un escalier, l'homme se retourna vers lui.

_- Ne fais pas attention à ces vautours, l'apparence physique est la seule chose qui compte pour eux. Je subis encore moi-même chaque jour, ces brimades à mon sujet. Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis différent de tout ceux qui résident dans ce palais. Ils ont encore du mal à m'accepter comme je suis._

Ron baissa les yeux devant son interlocuteur, hochant la tête.

_- Je vais te faire laver et habiller. Tu dois être inconfortable dans ces vêtements._

Le rouquin regarda, étonné ses habits. Il se sentait parfaitement bien et n'avait pas besoin de tout ça.

Blaise le regardait avec un sourire. Il avait l'air perdu. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec le jeune homme.

* * *

Harry était resté dans le jardin, près d'une fontaine après le départ du roi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait l'eau dans la fontaine.

Il n'avait pas tout dit au roi quant à son passé et d'où il venait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

Le brun n'avait en aucun cas envie d'y retourner et de subir les assauts de son ancien maître.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa jouer sa main dans l'eau, appréciant le soleil du midi.

Ici, il se sentait bien et le souverain était bel homme. Ses yeux gris orageux étaient profonds et intelligents. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient aujourd'hui était coiffés en longue natte, d'où sortaient quelques mèches tombant sur son visage racé.

Le jeune homme avait apprécié la nuit passé dans les bras du roi et cela n'avait rien avoir avec celles qu'il avait pu avoir avec son ancien maître.

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant plus y penser.

Harry rouvrit les yeux en entendant des pas et il vit un homme de taille haute et les cheveux cuivrés, le fixer de loin, immobile et une expression de surprise sur le visage.

Intrigué, il fixa l'homme en retour mais ce dernier baissa la tête, continuant son chemin.

Le brun vit alors un groupe de femmes qui venait dans sa direction. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir que c'était la reine, accompagnée de ses dames de compagnie.

Il se leva aussitôt pour saluer la souveraine comme il se devait. La jeune reine était d'une grande beauté et portait une magnifique robe pourpre au décolleté ravageur, qui épousait parfaitement ses formes.

Elle s'arrêta, détaillant de haut en bas et avec mépris le bel éphèbe et se retourna vers les gardes.

_- Je croyais que mon époux était ici._

_- Ma Reine, sa Majesté est allée prendre son déjeuner._

Harry s'amusa de la voir lever sa petite tête fine dans les airs, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

La reine s'avança alors vers lui, le regardant de haut :

_- C'est toi que sa Majesté a choisi pour partager sa couche ? Et bien, voyez-vous ça Mesdames, avec sa peau toute hâlée, digne d'un paysan. Que peut bien lui trouver le Roi ?_

_- Votre Majesté, je lui trouve au contraire un certain charme et avez-vous vu ses yeux ?_

La malheureuse qui avait pris la parole, fut fusillée du regard par la Reine. Cette dernière s'éloigna après avoir toisé Harry d'un dernier regard méprisant.

_- Comment peut-il leur donner autant de liberté ? Ce n'est plus possible d'aller dans un endroit du palais, sans en voir sur mon chemin. Je vais devoir lui en parler ou j'aurai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer._

Le brun la regarda s'éloigner, peu froissé par son attitude. Ayant était un esclave pendant un long moment, il avait eu des traitements bien pires que l'attitude méprisante de cette reine.

Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir de voir le Roi partager la couche d'autres hommes et de femmes. Avec un soupir, il retourna au palais.

* * *

Severus, Main du Roi, assis à la place du souverain, présidait le Conseil. Il était agacé par l'attitude bornée de son filleul, qui se complaisait à lui déléguer toutes les charges.

Il fixa les sept autres membres du Conseil, assis autour de la longue table en bois massif, de ses yeux noirs scrutateurs.

Il ne faisait confiance à aucun d'entre eux, si ce ne fût le Général Sirius Black et peut-être Sir Zabini, Chevalier et Stratège du Roi. Ils se méfaient des autres et surtout de ce petit rat de Peter Pettigrow, Maître des Espions. Il y avait ensuite, le Grand Argentier, Remus Lupin, trois autres chevaliers, Barty Croupton, Fenrir Greyback et Igor Karkaroff, de forts et fiers combattants, têtus et indépendants.

_- Sa Majesté m'a demandé de présider le Conseil à sa place. Nous devons parler de sujets préoccupants._

_- Si c'est encore au sujet de ce Voldemort, qu'il vienne et je le couperai en petits morceaux._

Le fin Greyback éclata d'un gros rire gras, alors que ses deux compagnons le suivirent.

Se retenant d'exploser, Severus prit une forte inspiration.

_- Sir Greyback, comme vous le savez, personne ici ne souhaite revivre l'épisode de la Grande Guerre et nous devons renforcer notre sécurité. Voldemort a eu le temps d'agrandir ses armées et sa folie est bien connue._

Greyback lui adressa un sourire moqueur alors que Severus se tourna vers Sirius.

Ce dernier se leva et étala une carte sur la table.

_- Voici les zones où j'ai renforcé la défense. Comme vous pouvez le voir, des soldats y restent en permanence et les patrouilles sont remplacées toutes les six heures. S'il y le moindre bateau à l'horizon, mes soldats ont reçu des ordre précis et je suis prévenu aussitôt. Satisfait, Snape ?_

Black lui sourit, alors qu'il scrutait la carte.

_- Sir Zabini, venez-y jeter un coup d'œil._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Snape. Black et moi avons vu le système de défense ensemble._

Presque soulagé, la Main du Roi s'adressa ensuite au Maître des Espions.

_- Alors, Pettigrew, vos espions à Slytherin ?_

Il regarda avec dégoût le petit homme sourire mielleusement dans sa direction.

_- Ils ne m'ont rapporté rien de nouveaux depuis la dernière fois, mon cher Severus. Soyez certain que je vous ferai part immédiatement de toute nouvelle importante._

_- Je l'espère. A vous Lupin, parlez-moi de notre budget pour le Tournoi._

Greyback se leva alors bruyamment, marchant en direction de la sortie.

_- Il y a rien de plus emmerdant que l'économie. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, alors je vais retrouver mon vin et les femmes._

Il fut rapidement suivi de ses acolytes. Pettigrew ne tarda pas à les suivre, prétextant des affaires requérant sa présence.

Severus, satisfait d'être débarrassé de ces présences ennuyeuses, écouta alors le Grand Argentier lui exposer les chiffres et les économies qu'il avait mis en place pour les dépenses du Tournoi et de l'organisation des fêtes et banquets.

_- C'est encore trop cher. Il faut revoir cela Lupin._

_- J'ai fait le budget selon les désirs de sa Majesté. Je ne peux réduire les dépenses au risque de désobéir à ses volontés._

_- Bien, je vais lui en parler. Sir Zabini, peut-être pourriez-vous en faire de même ?_

_- Vous savez bien que le Roi aime plus que tout ce genre de divertissements et que ce soit bien fait._

Severus se contenta d'un geste ennuyé.

_- Nous devons faire attention aux fonds royaux. J'en parlerai au Roi. Vous pouvez disposer._

Alors que les derniers membres du Conseil se levaient, Severus alla se servir du vin et fut étonné de voir que Black était resté dans la salle, s'approchant de lui.

_- Snape, il vous faut vous reposer. Cela ne sert à rien de vous épuiser ainsi._

Il fut gêné de la proximité du Général et se retourna pour se resservir du vin. L'homme se rapprocha de son dos et il put sentir son souffle sur son oreille.

_- Je n'en ai pas le temps. Si le Roi ne s'inquiète pas pour le royaume, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place._

Il n'admettrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour le Général. Depuis longtemps déjà, était-il attiré par ce dernier. Il était encore un enfant lorsqu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois, Sirius Black, ce beau jeune homme aux yeux gris et à la haute stature, toujours accompagné de ce James Evans.

Les deux hommes venaient de famille noble, proche des Malfoy. Ils étaient destinés à devenir chevalier et s'entraînaient tous les jours au maniement de l'épée.

Souvent Severus allaient les regarder durant leurs entraînements, envieux. Lui ne pouvait aspirer à cela avec sa frêle silhouette. Il se consacrait aux études et à la lecture et était un ami proche de l'héritier du royaume, Lucius, avec qui il étudiant souvent.

Il observait Sirius, épée à la main, s'améliorant de jours en jours, ses muscles se développant de plus en plus.

Et puis un jour, les deux jeunes hommes l'aperçurent et vinrent se moquer de son apparence androgyne, avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Blessé, le jeune homme alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque du palais, y passant tout son temps à étudier.

Il en était venu à détester ce Sirius mais il ne pouvait nier son attirance pour lui, qui existait encore à ce jour.

_- Cela ne peut t'empêcher de te divertir un peu._

Etonné du soudain tutoiement employé, le noiraud fut déstabilisé et repoussa sèchement le Général.

_- Eloignez-vous Black._

Sirius lui lança un sourire.

_- Toujours aussi agressif, Snape. Je me souviens encore comme s'il s'agissait de hier, les jours où tu venais nous observer James et moi, alors qu'on s'entraînait._

Si Severus n'avait pas eu une maîtrise parfaite de lui-même, il se serait mis à rougir.

_- J'avais d'abord cru que tu étais une fille, avec tes longs cheveux noirs te cachant presque le visage et ta peau si blanche._

En disant cela, Black attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et se rapprocha de lui. Puis, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose, le Général se recula et quitta la pièce en silence.

Severus le regarda partir complètement surpris.

* * *

Ron, allongé dans un bain chaud, n'en revenait toujours pas. Il regardait autour de lui, toujours aussi émerveillé. L'homme à la peau caramel l'avait laissé entre les mains de servantes pour s'occuper de lui, lui disant qu'il serait vite de retour.

Il s'était laissé faire et ne regrettait pas de l'avoir croisé ce matin.

Une servante fit alors son entrée dans la pièce d'eau, richement décorée. C'était une jeune et jolie brune, au regard mutin avec les cheveux un peu ébouriffé.

Très peu vêtue, elle s'avança vers lui, souriante et entreprit de le laver avec une éponge.

Surpris, le roux bougea et la stoppa.

_- Que faites-vous ?_

La jeune fille le regarda, étonnée.

_- Et bien, je vous… lave, Sir._

_- Je ne suis pas un Sir, mais Ron Weasley. Et je suis habitué à me laver tout seul._

La servante resta quelques secondes à le fixer, les yeux ronds et sourit doucement.

_- Vous ne faites pas partie du harem, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non ! Je suis palefrenier et c'est cet homme à la couleur de peau étrange qui m'a emmené ici._

_- Vous voulez parler du Chevalier Blaise Zabini ?_

_- C'est un chevalier ?_

_- Oui et il est le plus proche ami de sa Majesté. Je comprends mieux maintenant._

_- Vous comprenez quoi ?_

_- Sir Zabini a l'habitude de ramener de jeunes hommes qui ne vivent pas au palais pour ses besoins personnels. Vous n'êtes pas un habitué._

_- Ses besoins personnels ? Il veut coucher avec moi !_

Cette fois, la jeune femme éclata de rire.

_- Mais bien-sûr, que croyez-vous ?_

Le roux était estomaqué. Ainsi ce Zabini s'était payé de sa tête ! Et dire qu'il lui avait promis de lui apprendre à lire et écrire !

_- Je vous conseille de faire ce qu'il vous a dit Ron._

Il se tourna vers la jeune servante, ennuyé.

_- En passant, je m'appelle Hermione Granger._

Elle lui fit un immense sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire également.

_- J'ai terminé. Allez, sortez de ce bain que je vous habille._

_- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ?_

Elle ne put lui répondre car Blaise Zabini fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il laissa son regard couler sur la silhouette du roux et eut un sourire. Hermione s'inclina et quitta la pièce à la demande de Blaise.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Ron, paralysé. Il prit une serviette et entreprit d'essuyer le roux, appréciant les muscles roulant sous la peau blanche.

_- Tu as apprécié ton bain ?_

_- Je… Euh… oui._

Blaise sourit face à la gêne évidente du roux.

_- J'ai… j'ai appris certaines choses._

Le métisse haussa un sourcil face au jeune homme.

_- Oui ?_

_- Vous n'allez pas m'instruire, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le palefrenier était rouge et gardait la tête baissée.

_- Bien sûr que si, je te l'ai promis._

_- Mais que voulez-vous en échange ?_

Suite à ces mots, le rouquin leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, soutenant son regard. Blaise sourit doucement, s'approchant du rouquin et plaçant ses doigts sous son menton.

_- Rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Viens, allons manger, je suppose que tu as faim._

Ron le suivit, intrigué, dans ses appartements.

* * *

Draco regardait avec plaisir, les danseurs se mouvoir langoureusement au rythme de la musque. Buvant du vin, il appréciait ces moments, où la Cour se réunissait autour d'un bon festin, le soir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy à ses côtés et la vit ennuyée. L'ignorant, il parcourra la salle des yeux et finit par voir Blaise, assis à côté du rouquin de ce matin. Il sourit en coin en voyant le jeune homme complètement rouge alors que son ami lui parlait à l'oreille

Il se leva, la tête lui tournant un peu, après lui avoir fait un signe de la main.

_- Votre Majesté ! Puis-je…_

Draco se tourna à peine vers son épouse, l'arrêtant d'un signe de la main, sa coupe de vin dans l'autre.

Il rejoignit Blaise qui s'était à son tour levé, laissant le rouquin, plus perdu que jamais.

_- Alors, il est comment ?_

_- Tu n'es pas possible, Draco. Je ne saute pas sur mes proies comme toi tu sais si bien le faire. Je dois l'apprivoiser d'abord._

_- Je me demande lequel de nous est le pire…_

Blaise lui fit un sourire goguenard.

_- Je te laisse t'amuser avec ton bel éphèbe. Je ne souhaite pas laisser mon petit roux seul où il se perdra._

Se retournant, il vit bien ledit bel éphèbe, debout appuyé contre une colonne, le fixant.

Sans réfléchir, il alla dans sa direction, ne voyant pas le regard courroucé de la reine et lui toucha la joue.

_- Tu t'amuses mon bel éphèbe ?_

_- Oui, votre Majesté mais je m'amuserai beaucoup plus, seul à vos côtés._

Amusé, le souverain le sentit attraper sa main, alors qu'il le fixait de ses yeux verts intenses. Il s'approcha du brun, son souffle sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

_- Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? Je te suis._

Harry le conduisit à travers le palais jusqu'à ses appartements et le blond, ayant bu un peu trop de vin, se laissa faire.

Arrivé, dans la chambre, le brun déposa sa coupe de vin sur une table, le déshabilla et le fit s'allonger sur le lit.

Il entreprit de lui caresser tout le corps, y laissant de délicieux baisers mouillés. Son corps se réveilla immédiatement suite aux caresses du jeune homme sur sa virilité, et vint rapidement y ajouter sa bouche.

Le souverain apprécia la dextérité du brun et lorsqu'il le vit, se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches, il se dit qu'il était réellement le plus bel homme qui existait sur terre.

Harry s'empala lentement sur son membre, qui fut pris dans un étau serré et chaud. Le souverain gémit sourdement lorsque son amant entama de longs et lents mouvements lascifs, roulant des hanches.

Draco se redressa, l'embrassant sur sa bouche, dans son cou et ses épaules et les mouvements se firent bientôt brusques et incontrôlables.

Il appréciait voir le jeune homme à sa merci, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux mi clos et les lèvres rosées, ouvertes et offertes, laissant échapper des sons indécents.

Il attrapa la virilité de Harry, lui donnant encore plus de plaisir, et bientôt l'orgasme déferlant arriva, les laissant pantelant et en sueur.

Le brun se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur le roi et ils restèrent ainsi, laissant peu à peu le sommeil les emporter.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Roi se réveilla, son amant à ses côtés, profondément endormi. Souriant, il apprécia la vision de la chute de reins si tentante et lui caressa doucement le dos.

Il sortit du lit et regarda le soleil du matin à l'extérieur.

On entra brusquement dans la pièce et il regarda avec sévérité le gêneur.

C'était un valet tenant un parchemin dans les mains, qui rougit en voyant son souverain en tenue d'Adam. S'inclinant, il s'excusa.

_- Nous venons de recevoir un message de Slytherin, votre Majesté._

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco s'approcha pour lire la missive et se figea, face au contenu du parchemin.

_- Fais prévenir Severus que je souhaite le voir. Immédiatement !_

Voldemort souhaitait venir sur les terres de Hogwarts très prochainement et cela n'annoncait rien de bon.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !**

**Les relations entre mes personnages évoluent lentement mais je tiens à rester le plus réaliste possible. Draco ne peut tomber amoureux aussi rapidement de Harry. Il se passera pleins de choses avant cela ! Et apparition d'un nouveau couple : Severus/Sirius. Et j'avoue aussi m'être inspirée de Game of Thrones pour les membres du Conseil ^^**

**Je tiens également à dire quelque chose d'autres ! Je vois que ma fic a beaucoup de vues mais très peu de review :/ S'il-vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, si ce n'est deux mots d'encouragements. Comme beaucoup d'autres auteurs, c'est une véritable source de motivation pour moi et cela me donne le courage d'écrire les chapitres beaucoup plus rapidement. Donc laissez-moi une petite review.**

**A très bientôt !**

**Feather Pen Soul**


End file.
